


You're the One That I Want at the End of the Day

by castiel52



Series: SouHaru Week 2015 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Family & AU prompt, Future Makorin, I can't help it, I'm sorry this is late tho, M/M, Matsuoka Rin - Freeform, Mpreg, Oops, SouHaru Week, SouHaru Week 2015, SouHaru Weel 2015 Day 3, i'm not even sorry, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of SouHaru Week 2015</p><p>At twenty-six, hearing the wail of their son for the first time almost made Sousuke’s heart stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the One That I Want at the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't think of any title for this, like at all. Also, this wasn't supposed to be my Day 3 entry originally but the other one would probably take forever so I'd probably try to post that later, though, so...  
> This is unbeta'd and unedited, so sorry for the errors.

At twenty-six, hearing the wail of their son for the first time almost made Sousuke’s heart stop. Their baby boy, little Makoto, was finally born, ready to see the world for the first time, and wasn’t that frightening? Sousuke didn’t know if he would be a good father, _could_ be a good father. He was scared of fucking up, of messing their little boy up and have him resent them forever. He was afraid that maybe, he and Haru were not prepared for a child, even though they did nothing but talk about it for the past two, almost three years, after Rin’s—Gou and Sijurous’s first born—first birthday.

 

Then, all of a sudden, he was holding his baby boy in his arms, still wailing but already clean and he seemed to have started to calm down the moment he was settled in his father’s arms, and promptly forgot all about his worries. This little boy, this _baby_ , this _life_ that they have created looked so beautiful. His eyes were still closed, like every other baby, and his mouth was so little, and that cute little nose that Sousuke was hoping belonged to Haru. Makoto’s hair was a dirty blonde of sorts, probably would get a little darker as he got older, the same way Sousuke’s hair did.

 

Sousuke knew he was smiling stupidly as he looked up to look at his mate, his _husband_ , who was lying at the hospital bed they put him in after giving birth, smiling tiredly at him, an arm extended, asking for their son, so Sousuke obliges. Haru was the one who gave birth to Makoto, anyway.

 

As he gently laid their baby boy in his mate’s arms, he whispered in awe, “He’s beautiful.” He sat down beside Haru, then looked at his mate in the eye and kissed his temple. “Thank you.” He whispered against Haru’s hair, inhaling his scent, finding it amidst the scent of the hospital.

 

Haru responded with a hum for Sousuke’s gratitude, then responded with, “Of course he is.” to the former, as if it was just a given fact, that _of course_ their baby was going to be beautiful. It didn’t even need saying. Sousuke chuckled and nuzzled Haru’s hair, making the older man lean in to him even more.

 

Sousuke looked back at their son who was now sucking his thumb, and reached a hand, gently touching the baby’s cheek with the back of his fingers, feeling the smoothness of Makoto’s skin and thinking to himself, _we made that beautiful thing, me and Haru, it’s the both of us in one being_.

 

“Our little angel.” Haru whispered, and Sousuke heard the love there, as if he was already in love with their little boy and, really, who was Sousuke to take that against his mate? Sousuke fell in love with Makoto just as quickly, their baby wasn’t hard to love. Then again, maybe he was biased because Makoto was _theirs_ , but he still thought that their baby boy would break many hearts, whether he presented as an alpha, a beta or an omega, people would fall in love with him.

 

The little family sat there for a while, quietly, as their baby boy slept on.

 

Until Rin came barging in with his parents in tow, exclaiming that he wanted to see the baby and that he hoped baby Makoto didn’t look like an alien, like his classmate's baby sister did.

 

And if Rin stared at Makoto in awe, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, none of the parents mentioned it.

 

And twenty years from that moment, no one was really surprised when Makoto came home, blushing furiously, telling them that Rin had proposed to him.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: My day 4 and day 5 entries are connected to this one, so... They're basically sequels, m'kay?


End file.
